La primera palabra de Leo
by BarbiiTMNT1
Summary: Las 3 pequeñas tortugas Rafael Miguel Angel y Donatelo ya sabian hablar un poco sin embargo Leo aun no logro decir su primera palabra aun que pasa cuando ve a Rafa y Mikey peleando?


Era un dia como cualquier otro, la tortugas andaban de aca para alla arrastrandose y Splinter tambien iba de aca para alla asegurandose de que todo estuviera bien. Raph jugaba con Mikey a las escondidas...Donnie leia un fantastico libro en el que podias crear tu propia aventura mediante opciones en el pie de las paginas y segun cual escogieras ibas a otra pagina y siempre habia un final nuevo y diferente y el pequeño de pañuelo purpura estaba fasinado y Leo veia la tele .Cuando llego la hora de almorzar primero le toco a mikey luego a Donnie .Leo que seguia viendo la tele sintio hambre y se arrastro a la pedirle a su padre pero.. no sabia hablar. Se acerco a los pies de su padre y tiro de su Kimono .Splinter que en ese momento alimentaba a Rafael dejo la cuchara sobre la mesa y miro a su Hijo Mayor. ¿Que sucede Leonardo ?pregunta Splinter el ve como la tortuga con sus pequeñas manos hacia circulos sobre su panza .Tienes hambre ¿Verdad Pequeño ? .Leo tienes que esperar a que a termine de alimentar a Rafael y luego te toca a ti. Pero Leo no podia espera y se quedo sentado junto a la silla cerca de su padre .Splinter que noto a la tortuga cerca de sus pies la tomo y la sento en sus piernas .Desde alli Leo podia ver como su hermano abria su boca y recibia grandes porciones de comida .Splinter vio que el plato de comida de Rafael estaba vacio . –Bien Rafael termino tu a la tortuga de pañuelo rojo de la silla – Ahora ve a coloco a Leo en la silla –Ahora te toca a ti tortuga le sonrio . Mientras Splinter preparaba la comida , Leo vio como Raph se acercaba a Donnie , que ahora jugaba con un auto y se lo quiso sacar .La tortuga de pañuelo purpura se resistio y los dos empezaron a pelear aunque al parecer su padre no lo notaba .Leo intento avisarle a su padre pero las palabras no salían , estuvo apunto de llorar, cuando una única palabra salio de sus labios.-Papa-Splinter que escucho a su hijo mayor se dio vuelta –¿Leonardo acaso dijistes papa ? –La tortuga asintió, Splinter tomo a su hijo y lo alzo en el aire .-Tu primera palabra buen trabajo hijo-Leo le sonrio , pero recordó a sus dos hermanos que seguían peleando y empezó a moverse como si quisiera irse, Splinter lo miraba sorprendido ¿ Leonardo , que pasa ? Leo señalo con su pequeña mano a las 2 tortugas que tiraban del mismo juguete. Splinter dejo a Leo en la silla y se acerco a sus otros dos hijos –Ya basta niños –les dijo separándolos .Donnie que sabia hablar mas que sus hermanos dijo llorando – Papa Raph me quiso sacar mi auto y me tomo a Donnie acaricio su caparazón , y lo volvió a sentar en el suelo, luego se dirigio a su Hijo de pañuelo rojo –Rafael estuvo muy mal que le quisieras sacar a tu hermano su juguete y quiero que te disculpes .Rafael permaneció de brazos cruzados – Y es una orden- Raph tomo un largo suspiro – Lo siento Donnie-. Donnie le sonrio –Esta ese instante Splinter recordó que Raph quería un cohete, asi que se dirigio a su habitación y cuando volvió traía una caja mediana en la que la tortuguita entraba sin problemas y un fajo de hojas un poco mas grandes que las que solian seguido dejo la caja en el suelo y se acerco a la tortuga de ojos verdes –Rafael ¿ recuerdas que una vez me pedistes un Cohete para jugar ?.-.-Si es algo que siempre quise – le contesto el pequeño.-Entonces ¿que tal si hacemos uno ?-Le pregunto Splinter .-Siii!- contesto la tortuga con una gran tomo a la tortuga y la sento en la silla enfrentada a Leo y le dejo las hojas y los lápices de colores.-Ahora hijo quiero que dibujes la cola , la punta , las alas , las ventanas y lo que le quieras poner al cohete ¿de acuerdo?.-Splinter dejo a Raph y recordó que Leonardo no había almorzado aun , se dirigio al pequeño de pañuelo azul – enseguida te preparo la tortuga le sonrio . Splinter lleno el plato de Leo con algas y gusanos y lo puso en la mesa con la cuchara. Leo al ver la comida sonrio y aplaudio . Bien pequeño abre la boca – La tortuga obedecio y mastico contento mientras aplaudia y asi siguieron por un rato. Cuando termino Splinter sento a Leo en el suelo sobre una colcha un poco vieja pero servio y lo dejo viendo Space Heroes . Limpio el plato y la cuchara y los guardo.-Papa termine – Llamo Raph. Splinter se acerco y vio los dibujos .-Buen trabajo hijo mio , ahora vamos a cortarlos y pegarlos en la caja – explico Splinter- Si- Asintio Raph. Splinter sento al pequeño junto a la caja y prosiguió a cortar los dibujos. Raph había escrito cohete rojo en una hoja y en otra se dibujo a el con una gran sonrisa y los abrazos levantados . Splinter corto todo y lo fue pegando en la caja . Las alas en los costados , la cola atrás , las ventanas el el nombre del lado izquierdo y del derecho el dibujo de la tortuga. Mmmm- dijo lo vio con ojos curiosos.-¿ Que sucede padre?.-Aquí falta algo dijo Splinter frotando su barba..Raph seguía mirándolo.-Y Que es ? tomo a la tortuga y la puso dentro de la caja.-Falta el piloto-Sonrio . Raph se rio.-Ahora juego un rato ¿si?-le dijo Sensei.-Si papa- el pequeño empezó a hacer ruidos de miro a sus otros hijos . Leo seguía viendo la tele , Donnie leia otra vez aquel fasinante libro de aventuras y Mikey... esperen ¿ donde estaba Mikey ? Splinter vio a la tortuga de pañuelo naranja caminando sin rumbo alguno. ¿Miguel Angel porque no juegas ni nada ? pregunto el padre.-Los juguetes me la tortuga. Splinter lo tomo en sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas a lo que el pequeño reia . Splinter vio que justo Heroes Espaciales había terminado y Leo ahora no tenia nada que hacer . Se acerco a su hijo mayor que primero lo miro a el y luego miro a su hermano.-Mikey!- Sonrio Leo que estaba aprendiendo a hablar y muy bien . Miguel Angel que tal si me ayudas a enseñarle a hablar a Leonardo ? .-Si papa-contesto la tortuga. Splinter se sento frente a Leonardo y junto a Mikey le enseñaron algunas palabras básicas como baño,hambre,comida,sueño,ect para que pudiera la hora de la siesta . Raph,Mikey y Donnie ya estaban en su cuna,pero..¿ en donde estaba Leonardo ?.Splinter se dirijio a la sala de estar y vio la tele encendida la fue a apagar cuando vio a la tortuga de pañuelo azul dormido sobre la colcha Splinter lo tomo en sus brazos , apago la tele y coloco al pequeño en la cuna junto a sus hermanos- Hoy has hecho un buen trabajo Leonardo,ahora hecho un ultimo vistazo y se dirijio a su Dojo a meditar hasta la hora de la cena.


End file.
